


【美苏】啃咬癖

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Illya, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: ABO年下竹马竹马美苏





	1. Chapter 1

01

 

——他昨晚又趁着伊利亚熟睡的时候咬他的后颈了。

出门的时候，伊利亚这么想。

后颈上留下的齿印现在还没消，摸上去凹凸不平，其中似乎有细小的伤口破裂又愈合，现在已经结了一层薄痂。

他摸着后颈阖上门，突然听到上方有人喊他的名字，抬起头，果然看见苏洛站在窗前朝他挥手。光着上半身就跑下床，头发也乱蓬蓬的。

看手机。苏洛对他做口型。

他掏出手机，里面有一条新鲜传入的短信：“今晚也想吃伊利亚做的晚饭，所以要早点回来哦。”文末还附上一颗爱心。

“知道了，”他回复，“会做你喜欢吃的烩饭的。”

想了想，他又加上一句：“快点穿好衣服，小心着凉了。”

刚按下发送键没过几秒，苏洛的回信就到了：“知道啦，我又不是小孩子了。你快点去上课吧，亲亲。”

他收起手机，刚想朝苏洛挥手，就看见苏洛扶着窗台打了一个大喷嚏，肩膀立刻可怜巴巴地缩了起来，原本探出窗外的大半个身子也收了回去，最后只能隔着玻璃窗，皱着脸朝他抛了一个飞吻。

伊利亚噗嗤一声笑了。“还说不是小孩子。”

 

苏洛的啃咬癖是一年前开始的，几乎是他们开始交往的同一时间。平时他无论对谁都温和礼貌，伊利亚从没听他说话一句重话，但上了床，他就会在伊利亚身上狠狠啃咬，不留齿印不罢休，甚至要见血才行。每次伊利亚被折腾到有气无力时，他就会把他翻过身去，在他的后颈狠狠咬上一口，然后就着这个动作舔舐伤口渗出的血，吸吮，留下吻痕。拜他所赐，伊利亚总穿着衬衫遮挡后颈的伤，但面对他时，伊利亚却一句也没抱怨过。

——他清楚，苏洛的啃咬癖只是一种发泄而已。

Omega通常会比其他性别分化得更早，伊利亚是十四岁时分化的，此前他一直以为自己会分化为Alpha，因此在刚刚分化的一年里极度厌恶自己的性别，靠伪装成Beta寻求心理平衡。后来他发现自己气味寡淡，对他人的信息素也极为迟钝，除了性别是的的确确是Omega之外，和Beta几乎没什么两样，这才逐渐适应过来。

反而是苏洛一直没能适应。他比伊利亚小三岁，一直没有分化，没法标记伊利亚，连恋人的信息素都闻不到，因此才会一直靠啃咬发泄。

伊利亚倒是不讨厌这种幼稚的标记方式，不如说，他太习惯了。从记事起，苏洛就住在他们家的隔壁，在他能提出任何异议前已经像只跟屁虫一样粘住了他，久而久之，照顾他、容忍他的坏习惯、理解他的任性都变成了习惯。

伊利亚又摸了摸自己的后颈。

下个月苏洛就要满十七岁了，却还是没有分化的预兆。虽然说分化得越迟，越有可能分化成Alpha，但这种事谁又说得准呢？当时他也认为自己会顺利分化成Alpha，现实却给了他一记重拳。因此只要一天苏洛没有分化，他就一天不能安下心来。

如果苏洛也分化成Omega……

想到这种可能，伊利亚就一阵头晕。


	2. Chapter 2

02

 

伊利亚回家时，公寓里一片黑暗。

他回来得迟了些，一只手抱着纸袋，只能用另一只手在墙上摸索灯的开关。

“苏洛？你在家么？”

平常这时候，苏洛已经躺在床上打游戏了，现在屋里却没有人回应。他摁开灯，将装着蔬菜和面包的纸袋在厨房放下就往里走。

“苏洛？”

被子里裹着一个人，听到他的声音探出半个脑袋，却也只见到一头蓬乱的黑色卷发冒出来。

“你回来啦……”

苏洛的声音闷在被子里，瓮声瓮气的。伊利亚走近，屈起一条腿坐到床上，想要凑过去看看他，他却往被子更深处缩去。

“怎么啦？”

“我感冒了，不想传染你……”

被子里的人缩成一团，躺下来正好头碰着伊利亚的膝盖。

伊利亚隔着被子拍拍他的头：“所以说下次别没穿好衣服就跑出来了，知道么？”

“呜呜呜，知道了……”他的小男友开始假哭，“我肚子好饿，好想吃你做的烩饭啊，呜呜呜……”

他给了他一个脑蹦，说：“那你待会要把胡萝卜全部吃光。”

“好——”

伊利亚给他搬来了一张小桌让他坐在床上吃饭，自己坐在床边的地上陪他。苏洛被烫得直哈气，一边吃还一边流鼻涕，让伊利亚有种误以为自己在欺负他的错觉，只好扯了张纸巾让他塞进鼻子里。

吃完饭之后，苏洛昏昏沉沉地睡着了。伊利亚趁这个时候替他量体温，37.5度，没有发烧，情况还好，只是时不时会咳嗽一下，这声音让伊利亚也不得安宁。家里只剩两颗阿司匹林，他想了想，披上外套决定去一趟药店。拎着袋子回到家，一打开门，就看见穿着睡衣的苏洛光着脚站在门口。

“怎么了？怎么不穿好鞋子？”

伊利亚手里的袋子来不及放下，就急着拿拖鞋给他穿上。苏洛看起来懵头懵脑的，乖乖穿上了拖鞋，等伊利亚转身放袋子时，突然从身后抱住他，整个人趴在了他背上。

“伊利亚……”

“嗯？”他一边把袋子里的东西拿出来，一边应道。

“头好痛……”

“吃了药睡一觉就会好了。”

“嗯……”

“洗澡了么？”

“没……”

“那待会我帮你放洗澡水，你自己去洗澡好么？”

苏洛点点头，答应了。

等他从浴室出来，吃过药，又被伊利亚劝着喝了一大杯温水，整个人看起来像蔫了的蘑菇。

“睡吧。”伊利亚安慰他。

“你怎么办？我睡床的话，你是不是又要睡沙发？”苏洛扯着他的手，只握住尾指，在第一个指节处捏了捏。

“没关系。”

“我会睡不安稳的……”

“那你去睡沙发？”伊利亚挑挑眉逗他，果然，他的眉毛立刻塌了下来。

“好残忍，竟然让病人去睡沙发……”

“那怎么办？”

“跟我一起睡嘛。”

“这个时候又不怕我被传染了？”

“我背对着你睡，”他的小男友又扯了扯他的手指，“不会传染给你的，好不好？”

伊利亚面无表情地瞪了他一阵，装作不乐意的样子，苏洛就自己扁扁嘴想要服软，但还没开口，就被伊利亚的话截断了：

“也不是不可以——”

苏洛抬起头，眼睛亮亮的盯着他，期待他说下去。

“——但是，病好之后你要洗一周的碗。”

他的男友立刻哀嚎着倒在了床上。

“不答应就算了。”伊利亚起身装作要走，刚刚还在床上扭动的人赶紧爬起来拉住他。

“我答应我答应——”

“行。那你就乖乖躺着，我先去洗澡。”

这句话放如果在平常肯定是明目张胆的暗示，于是苏洛也特别配合地躺下来拉上被子，眨巴着眼睛回应道：

“我在床上等你，亲爱的。”

这句话让伊利亚一下子笑了出来。

伊利亚迅速洗完澡，回到房间时，苏洛蒙着头已经半睡着了。他轻手轻脚地关上灯，苏洛感觉到他上床的动作，一边呢喃着什么一边奋力翻了个身。

“怎么了？不舒服么？”伊利亚轻声问。

“不……”他嘟囔着回应，伊利亚听了半天，只听出一个“不”字，过了几秒，又传来一句，这次终于听清了，“不能传染你……”

黑暗里，苏洛的声音渐渐低下去，不一会儿，只剩下沉重的呼吸了。伊利亚帮他把被子掖好，自己也睡下，仰面躺了一阵，忍不住翻过身轻轻抱住他。两个人的体温捂在被子里暖烘烘的，伊利亚很快就睡着了。

半夜，一阵刺鼻的味道让他惊醒过来，脑子还迷迷糊糊的，只有那个味道直直往鼻子里钻，像一把重锤击打在脑上。

“什么……”

他挣扎着起身。

那个味道乍一闻像鼻子被闷在毛茸茸的皮毛里，湿热、暖辣的动物毛发里沾着微咸的汗水，把他的鼻尖也沾湿了。伊利亚动了动手指，想要醒过来，却恍惚感觉自己躺在一张皮革上，鼻尖萦绕着甜而柔软的麝香，手指几乎能摸到皮革的纹路。等他稍微清醒一点，立刻感觉自己被这股味道熏得浑身发热，后背微微冒出了汗意。

他意识到自己是被苏洛抱着睡着的，恋人的体温贴在他的背后，像温暖的小动物。他不由得动了动，想要喘口气，但这一动，他就感觉到了，那股撩人的味道是从背后的苏洛身上传来的。简直像是要引诱雌性的雄性一样，浓重又明艳，还带着一点肮脏的腥甜油脂味。

“唔……”

伊利亚扭了扭身体，感觉自己身下的器官正在一点点苏醒、发热，而苏洛抱着他的手臂一点也没放松，反而收得更紧。

似乎是因为他的动作，苏洛也逐渐醒了过来，他迷迷糊糊地把鼻子凑到伊利亚的后颈，磨蹭着。

“伊利亚……什么味道啊……”

“什……么……”

伊利亚艰难地回应，感到恋人已经张开嘴，把牙齿贴到了他的腺体上。

“好香……好甜的味道……”

苏洛的手胡乱摸着，探进了他的睡衣里，一只手往上摸索，触到了他的胸前，另一只往下，伸进了他的双腿间。

“嗯……”

他不敢动了。随着恋人的动作，他感觉压在背后的身体越来越烫，一个硬物抵住了他的腿。


	3. Chapter 3

03

苏洛是在梦里闻到这个味道的。

他被枝上的雪打了一头一脸，鼻腔被凌厉的冰冷充斥，像是鼻尖贴在冻僵的金属上，嗅到泥土潮湿、青绿的味道，连舌尖都是清苦的水调气息。

这股味道一点也不讨人喜欢，却让他感到安心。他仔细嗅了嗅，脸上的雪逐渐被体温融化，暴露出一股小心翼翼的香气来。是被金属搅碎的依兰，不情不愿的，但是汁水的香气会留在手上很久。

他想要尝出更多，往前凑近一些，贴上了一具温热的肉体。干燥柔软，被晒过一样，香而干净，被他抱住后，冒出一点潮湿的咸，是脖子上的汗。

“唔……”

那具肉体在他怀里扭动起来。随着他们互相磨蹭，那股潮湿的味道一点点张开，像在阳光下一点点摊开的皮革，带微甜的煦暖味道。丝绒一般的质感撩过鼻尖，他浑身发热，从梦里醒了过来。

“伊利亚……什么味道啊……”

他下意识凑近恋人，把他抱得更紧，鼻尖探到恋人的侧颈，只嗅了一下，就让他全身毛孔躁动起来。

“好香……”

他抱着伊利亚，使劲在他身上闻。伊利亚想要挣脱，他干脆翻身把他压在身下，在他后颈上的皮肤上舔舐起来。

“你闻起来好甜……”

“你在干什么……！”

伊利亚扭动着肩和臀想摆脱他的纠缠，却让他愈发焦躁。伊利亚总是这样，一开始总是拒绝，其实都是口是心非。他干脆抬起腿，隔着睡裤开始在恋人的臀上摩擦他的阴茎。

“伊利亚，帮我嘛……”

“什么……你……！”

“是伊利亚的味道吧？好香……为什么涂了那么好闻的香水？都怪伊利亚太香了，所以我才会硬的……”

他把手伸入恋人的裤子，往双腿间探去，摸到已经濡湿的内裤。

“伊利亚也硬了？”说着就隔着内裤抚摸起来，自己也摆动胯部往伊利亚身上撞。

“你说什么……明明是你自己……嗯……！”

伊利亚的话才说了一半就被咽下，取而代之的是沉重的喘息，不一会儿就带上了甜腻的呻吟。

苏洛撩起他的睡衣下摆，摸到他的乳头就开始用力搓揉。另一只手裹住他的性器，在湿滑的内裤上搓揉起Omega变得硬热的下体。

“嗯……嗯啊……”

伊利亚扯住他的睡衣，两条修长的腿夹紧他的手，扭着腰在他手里蹭起来。

苏洛手里的阴茎越来越湿热，渗出的粘液多到让他怀疑自己的恋人正在发情。那两颗柔软的乳头也在摩擦下很快变硬肿胀，如果打开灯，就能看到它们因为苏洛的动作变成了糜烂的红，两个小尖尖肿大了一倍，碰一下就又痛又麻。

“你流了好多水啊，伊利亚……”

苏洛舔了舔手上的粘液，是甜的。

“好甜……”

他探到Omega的身后，刚伸进一个手指，就感到里面涌出一股蜜液，浇在手指上。那个平常总是紧闭的小洞现在像是在邀请他进入一样，又湿又热，很快就容纳了他的两根手指，还用力绞着他，要他往里钻。

Omega脸上还是一副忿忿的样子，但眼睛里攒着水汽，微恼地看着他，下唇被他自己咬的通红，让苏洛一阵头脑发热。

伊利亚的身体也是滚烫的。他握住他的一只手腕，感觉他皮肤下的血管都在跳动，他顺着那些血管丛小臂一路舔到手腕上，嗅到那股甜而燥热的味道从他全身发散出来。雪的气息近乎消失，都化成了柔软的甜，像烟草和蜂蜜被搅碎了混在一起，仔细闻还带着一点甘苦。这股味道勾得他血脉贲张，身下的器官愈发胀痛。

这时他才注意到另一种味道混了进来，像是甜味的动物气息，热烘烘的，被雨水和自己的汗打湿了，在树下开始舔舐毛发。

“这是……什么味道？”

他的伊利亚咬着唇不肯回答，他就抓住他的手臂，撒娇一般扯了扯。

“伊利亚？”

“明明是你自己的味道，是你先开始的……”

苏洛听不懂这句话，也不打算去思考了。伊利亚发红的眼眶让苏洛想立刻进入他，把他弄脏，让那个小洞里每一寸褶皱都沾上他的精水。他把他压到身下，拉开他的裤子，连内裤一起扒下，阴茎在湿滑的臀瓣上蹭了蹭，就用手拨开丰满的臀肉，插入了那个狭窄湿润的小洞。

毫无预兆的进入让伊利亚条件反射地收紧后穴，湿热、柔软的肉壁挤压着苏洛的阴茎，粘稠的液体从伊利亚的洞里被挤出来，两人都发出了一声长吟。

苏洛停下来喘气，如果不这样，他担心自己会太快射出来。伊利亚则整个人伏在在床上，头埋进了枕头里，只有臀部还奋力撅起，像是成心要诱惑他一样。他握上去，在那个挺翘的臀部上狠狠掐了一把。伊利亚在枕头里发出惊呼，身体抖了一下，跪在床上的膝盖开始打颤。

苏洛开始动了。一边捏着伊利亚的丰满的臀瓣，一边用莽力往他身体里撞。这不是他们第一次做爱了，但苏洛像是不知道他的敏感点一样，只是粗鲁地抽插着，往最深处顶。而这个贪吃的肉穴包裹着他，随他捣弄。湿滑高热的肉壁吸吮他的性器，还不断渗出水来，乖顺得像只小母狗。

“舒服么，伊利亚？”

他的伊利亚不回话，只是发出脆弱模糊的低吟，他就伏到他身上，双手环住他的腰，打桩一样在他身体里抽插。

“伊利亚，不要不理我嘛。”

他把鼻尖埋进他肩胛骨的凹陷里，因为闻到他身上发出的味道，说话的声音都放软了：

“不舒服么？明明里面咬我咬得那么紧……”

“嗯……不……唔……不要……”

他的伊利亚转过脸来，脸上满是亮晶晶的汗和泪水，脸旁边的发丝都濡湿贴在了脸上。苏洛从来没有见过自己的恋人这样，光是这样用虚弱的眼神看着他，就让他下腹一阵痉挛。

“不要了……”他听到伊利亚低喃。

“不要什么？不要我继续做了么？”他又往里顶了几下，确保自己每次都擦过恋人的敏感点，“不行哦，我要把伊利亚弄脏，肚子里都是我射进去的东西才行。”

他用清脆的少年音色说着这样污秽的话，完全没意识到这在自己的恋人的耳中是多么过激的行为，只是感觉身下的人身子一软，性器被猛地绞紧，然后他意识到自己的恋人射了。

“伊利亚？”

他不等他适应，故意在这时候朝他的前列腺顶弄，逼Omega持续高潮。果然，伊利亚的惊恐睁大眼睛，抓住了枕头。他的腰臀已经软得无力抬起，整个人被插得摇摇晃晃。

“唔……不……嗯……！”

Omega这时再也没力气去制止自己的失态，不断发出羞耻软糯的声音。

“好热……呜……嗯啊……”

他摸索着抓住苏洛的手，泪从眼睛里滚落。这个画面让苏洛的小腹一紧，愈发粗鲁地挺动胯下，又深又重地把Omega往床里操。他不知道这是怎么回事，光是闻到伊利亚的味道就让他大脑一片空白，就连伊利亚耳后的那一小片肌肤也显得如此色情。等他反应过来，自己已经在更加野蛮地往Omega的身体里挤，好像有什么东西在驱使他进入更深处，最好能死死缠住这个Omega，让他只能在自己身下高潮——

“好痛……！”

伊利亚的痛呼突然唤回了他的理智。他甩甩脑袋，看见Omega的泪落得更凶，甚至整张脸都扭曲起来。

“很痛么？”

伊利亚剜了他一眼，又是委屈又是埋怨，立刻让他变得不安。

“伊利亚？”

他俯下身想看他，身体动了动，却发现他们连接的部位像上了锁一样，完全无法分开。自己体内有什么东西卡在伊利亚体内，把他们紧紧绑在了一起。

“伊利亚，怎么回事……”

Omega虚弱无力地看向他，苏洛突然意识到——

那是Alpha的结。


	4. Chapter 4

痛。

他的耳中嗡嗡响，是疼痛造成的耳鸣。伊利亚用力喘息，只能感觉到Alpha的结卡在他的穴口，强硬地撑开了他的内部。

压在他身上的苏洛还在射精，精液一股一股射入穴道，被结全部堵在了里面。肚子一点点胀起的感觉让伊利亚有些反胃，但更让他感到恐惧的，是他感觉这远远不够。他渴望被Alpha的结顶进子宫里，渴望被射精，渴望被更凶狠地操干，渴望——

被标记。

他猛然反应过来，伸手摸向自己颈后的结合腺。这个动作被苏洛发现了。

“伊利亚，你……你发情了对么？”

压在他身上的Alpha用手触摸他颈后的结合腺，他下腹一颤，立刻感到身下涌出一股热液。只是被触碰而已，就让他浑身发软，伊利亚不敢想象如果被啃咬那里他会有什么样的失态举动。顾不上喘气，他抓住Alpha的手让他停下。

“别……”

“伊利亚……可是……”苏洛的声音听起来有些委屈，“可是……我想要标记你……”

标记。

这个词让他一个激灵。

“你不愿意么？我想……想标记你……”

苏洛压下来抱住他的腰，同时胯部往下沉，悄悄用还埋在他身体里的性器研磨他的敏感点。细微又磨人的快感蹭着他的内里，他抓紧了枕头，身体却不由自主地开始配合苏洛研磨的幅度摩擦身下床单。

“我好生气啊，为什么自己会分化这么晚。我想标记你，想到快要发疯了。万一在我没分化的时候，你在外面被别人标记了，我……！”苏洛抓住了他的手臂，用额头抵住他的背克制自己的呼吸，“我……！”

他的结合腺已经肿胀起来了，像一个已经准备好的答案。想到这个，他的手微颤起来。

“喂，苏洛。”他轻声叫了一句，压在他身上的Alpha没有反应过来，于是他抓住他的手，又叫了一遍：“苏洛。”

“伊利亚……”他的小男友听起来快哭了，“让我标记你好不好，我一定会……一定……”

苏洛的反应让他想笑，但他忍住了。接下来，他扭过身，捏住苏洛的下巴让他看着自己的眼睛。男孩顺从地抬起头，急切地盯着他，眼眶已经红了。 

“听好了，要标记我，有一个条件——”

苏洛睁大了眼睛。

“——用力咬我。”

苏洛愣愣地看着他，放大的瞳孔还没收回，埋在他身体里的性器已经抢先一步涨大了。敏感的穴肉被挤压，伊利亚不禁发出了一声闷哼。

“苏洛……你……！” 

他的恋人恢复了笑嘻嘻的模样，没给他任何挣扎的机会就把他的双手固定在了床上，然后摆动胯部再次开始了摆动。

“我会用力的，会咬得超用力哦。”

说完，他突然用力挺到最深处，把伊利亚的下身钉在了床上，然后轻轻摁住了他颈部。

但被啃咬的感觉没有立刻袭来。伊利亚意识到自己身后的苏洛停了下来，这种刻意的拖延反而更让人心生恐惧。

“别拖拖拉拉的……”他催促道，回过头却看到苏洛笑得小虎牙都露了出来，眼睛也弯成两道。

“伊利亚，我好开心啊，我可以标记你了诶。”

他赶紧别过头。这句傻乎乎的话让他眼眶发热。

“别废话了。”

“好——”

苏洛的回答像是孩子回应妈妈的催促，伊利亚瞪了他一眼，苏洛吐吐舌头，讨好地亲了他一口。

终于，他拉开自己的领口，让自己的脖颈和正片肩膀的肌肤都暴露出来，然后俯下了头。苏洛小心翼翼地抚摸他的结合腺，逐渐开始用力摩擦、按压，然后低下头在那块皮肤上舔舐起来。

伊利亚颤抖了一下，浸入温水一般的酥麻感让他不由得呼出一口气，接着，他感觉自己的腺体被含住了。那块脆弱敏感的皮肤被温柔地吸吮、舔弄，他不由自主地放软身体，呈现出完全服从的姿态。就在他呻吟着软化下来时，苏洛的牙齿咬破了结合腺，痛感像针缓缓刺入身体，却让他整个人颤抖起来。

“啊……”

苏洛咬得更加用力了，疼痛窜上他的脊椎，眼前的一切都开始模糊。身体里的性器也动了起来，比刚才更加用力地往深处操，大腿根被抓住掰开，他被迫抬起疲软的腰和臀，不断吞咽着Alpha怒张的性器。激烈的动作撞得他不停滑下去，膝盖一次次努力跪起来，又一次次无力地滑下去。

“啊！嗯啊……啊……”

他捏住自己的胸，粗鲁地揉捏、挤压它们。当苏洛往他的前列腺上冲撞时，快感填满了他的神经，他感觉自己的舌苔都在发麻。

“嗯啊……呀……嗯……！”

苏洛还咬着他的腺体。持续不断的捣弄让他的后穴越来越湿软，肠肉积极地收缩，吸着、绞着操着他的那根肉棒。苏洛也将一只手覆上了他的胸，捏住前端肿大的乳头粗鲁地拉扯。Alpha的结再次膨胀起来，毫不顾忌地将他的穴道捅开，疼痛和酥爽一齐贯穿他的下体，一阵抽搐后，他瘫软在床上，呜咽着射了出来。

Alpha的性器也开始射精了。在发情期的Omega体内成结、射精，并咬破结合腺后，他就会被这个Alpha彻底占有。

苏洛一边射，还在一边抽插，他甚至感觉精液随着苏洛的抽插进到了更深的地方，也许就是他的子宫。那些精液会把他的子宫填满，在那里授精，让他怀孕，让他成为Alpha的小婊子。

漫长的射精终于结束，标记完成。精水灌满了他的肚子。那个根本无法容纳那么多精水的地方，以后会被迫吸收更多，会被更加野蛮地占有、填满。

——现在他是属于拿破仑·苏洛的Omega了。


	5. Chapter 5

伊利亚反应过来的时候，他们又靠着餐桌开始了亲吻。

苏洛一只手握着他的肩，另一只手放在他的腰上，把他压在桌边吻他。他试图说话，搭在苏洛肩上的手轻轻推了推，但苏洛的两只立刻手出力制止了他，同时更加用力地咬住他的唇，舌头在他的嘴里挑逗。

“嗯……苏……苏洛……”

他好不容易叫出苏洛的名字就被摁了回去。苏洛微微睁开原本阖上的双眼，一边含着他的唇，一边半真半假地抱怨他不专心。随后伊利亚被他整个人拥入怀里，脸被两只手捧着固定，就这样再次被拖入了没完没了的吻里。

伊利亚喘息着。

他后悔了，从一开始就不该回应这个吻的。

 

一开始，是苏洛先醒来的。

他的Omega还在熟睡，睡衣领子被扯开了。看到裸露出来的肩膀上分布的几个牙印，苏洛的脸一下子热了，他赶紧把伊利亚的领子拉好，压下自己心头的悸动，下床去厨房找点能迅速填饱肚子的东西。

冰箱里的现成食物只剩下三明治，干瘪的面包夹着几片蔬菜和寡淡的鸡胸肉，味道乏善可陈，但现在别无选择。当他拿着加热过的三明治回到房间时，伊利亚还没醒，听到他进来的声音，甚至翻了个身。

苏洛在床边蹲下来，撑着脸端详他。

一想到这样完美的人竟然是他的Omega，苏洛就忍不住傻笑出声。他的伊利亚哪里都好看，眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴、眉毛都恰到好处，没有一处有缺陷。

他凑近他，呼吸着他的信息素。

没分化前，他闻不到伊利亚的信息素，明明每天都待在他身旁，却像手持宝物的瞎子一样。现在终于知道了那种被恋人的信息素包裹的安心感，他就想要每时每刻都待在他身旁、闻着他的味道。

“伊利亚……”

他贴近恋人的侧颈，在那里亲了一口，又移到下巴，然后是脸颊、额头，最后是他的唇。在亲吻那双唇时，伊利亚醒了，迷迷糊糊睁开眼接受他的亲吻，没有任何抵抗。

“你醒啦？”他又亲一下，“饿了么？我热了三明治哦。”

“嗯……”

他的Omega扶着腰缓缓坐起身，意识到罪魁祸首是谁之后瞪了他一眼。

“腰……腰痛么？”苏洛的脸有些发烫，“我帮你揉揉？”

但伊利亚推开了他。

“不用了……”

“那吃点东西吧？”

看到那两个可怜巴巴的三明治，伊利亚皱起眉，突然给了他一个脑蹦。

“伊利亚？”苏洛委屈地捂着额头看着他。

“我昨天就告诉过你了，那两个三明治过期了要丢掉。”

“是……是这样么？”

伊利亚叹了一口气。“我还是现在去做饭吧。”

他拉开被子下床，一站起来，腰和大腿根传来的酸软就让他差点摔倒，苏洛赶紧扶住他。伊利亚靠着苏洛喘了口气，刚想要推开他自己走路，就被整个人打横抱了起来。他吓了一跳，脸开始发烫，苏洛却站在原地一动不动了。

“苏洛？”

他的Alpha转过头看着他，挤出一个笑，他这才注意到苏洛抱着他的手在打颤。

“行了，”他哭笑不得，推了推男友的肩，“抱不动就快点放我下来。”

他的小男友哭丧着脸把他轻轻放到地上，还不愿意让他走，抱着他的腰把他拖在原地。

“我以后一定会变得更有力的！”

“知道了知道了，现在快点放手让我去煮饭。”

苏洛这才不情不愿地放开了手。

伊利亚在厨房里煮着两人份的烩饭时，苏洛一直趴在外面的餐桌上看着他，眼角耷拉着，看上去像受了委屈的狗狗。伊利亚一看到他，想到他刚刚耍帅失败的举动就想笑。而苏洛发现他在憋笑后更委屈了，几乎整张脸都埋进手臂里，只剩一双眼睛还露在外面，半是埋怨半是撒娇地望着他。

伊利亚曾经想象过自己未来的伴侣，对方应该是成熟稳重的类型，两个人相敬如宾，生活像华尔兹一样进退有余。然而直到和苏洛在一起很久之后，他才意识到自己接受了一个与此完全相反的恋人。如果这个人不是苏洛，他肯定不会接受这些意外与事与愿违，但现在，他无法想象其他的人代替苏洛待在他的身旁。

偶尔他也会希望自己的恋人能变得成熟一些，不要总像个孩子一样依赖他，但反过来一想，如果苏洛不再依赖他了，他也会觉得失落吧。

他转过头看向餐桌的方向，苏洛还趴在上面，视线与他一对上，一双杏眼立刻弯成了月牙。

“好饿啊，伊利亚……”他揉着自己的肚子撒娇，伊利亚立刻就没辙了。

“马上就做好了。”

他端着两份烩饭回到餐桌，刚要坐下，苏洛突然扯住他的手腕把他拉近，鼻尖几乎相贴。

“喂我嘛。”

“别闹。”

“可是情侣之间不都这样么？”

“你是小孩子么……”

“如果我说是的话，你就喂我么？”他露出两颗小虎牙，开始模仿小孩子奶声奶气的声音，“那样的话，我就是小宝宝。”

伊利亚翻了个白眼，但还是坐近他，端着碗把勺子送到他嘴边。

“张嘴。”

“啊——”

苏洛握着他的手，就连咀嚼的时候眼神也不离开他，伊利亚被他盯得脸颊发热，嘟囔了一句“别看了”。

“为什么不能看？你是我的Omega呀。”

伊利亚被这句话堵得哑口无言，只能用眼睛瞪他。但苏洛毫不在意，扬起了嘴角又说道：“我不光要看你，我还要亲你呢。”

接着，他凑过来，用蕃茄味的唇在他嘴角亲了第一下。


	6. Chapter 6

接下来的几天，伊利亚就没穿上过裤子。他的身下总是湿漉漉的，有些是后穴渗出来的自润液，有些是他自己的精液，还有一些是苏洛射在他肚子上的精液。

情欲总是来的激烈又凶猛，有时候他会被直接从梦中操醒，睁开眼后发现自己被压在身下，屁股里插着Alpha的性器。这种时候，他连一句抱怨都来不及说出口，就已经被卷入结合热。他甚至会主动骑上苏洛，在他的阴茎上把自己操到高潮。快感冲刷他的头脑，他揪着自己身上的衣服忘情地呻吟着，睡衣下摆被高高撩起，苏洛就把唇贴上裸露出来的肌肤，在他的小腹、胸口、锁骨上留下吻痕和齿印。那两颗浅褐色的柔软乳头在这几天里被调教得又红又肿，好像只要用力挤压，里面就会流出乳汁。

在结合热短暂平息的间歇，苏洛就会变回那个爱撒娇的小男孩，吃饭睡觉都要抱着伊利亚，脸贴在他的背上，双臂紧紧搂着他的腰。伊利亚知道这是结合伴侣间会出现的依存现象，一般都是Omega受到的影响更大，但在他们两个之中，反而是苏洛更加严重。他感觉自己还是像以前一样，只不过，他的确开始迷恋苏洛的信息素了，这也许是唯一的变化吧。

苏洛平时的味道闻起来像被橘子树上的雨水洒了满头满脸，橘皮的味道被粗暴地摩擦、挤压出来；等他接近，又带着毛绒绒的小动物气息，柔软又甜蜜，只有仔细闻才能发现下面还埋着一点皮革的味道。

苏洛抱着他睡时，这股味道从他温暖的身体上散发出来，会让伊利亚觉得安心。但他发现，这股味道在逐渐变化。一开始他还没反应过来那里面混入了什么，直到他闻到自己的信息素，才发现那是他们的气味混在了一起。

他能从苏洛的信息素里闻到自己身上的味道，而他自己的味道里带上了暖烘烘的白麝香，闻起来像是雪在融化。这也许才是结合真正的意味，从身体到气味都融合在一起，而不单单是咬破结合腺、插入和射精。

结合热在逐渐褪去，但房间里的信息素味道依旧浓郁，还混杂着精液和汗水的味道。身下的床单在激烈的床事里被完全揉皱，以往的伊利亚肯定会觉得恶心，现在他却躺在上面，完全没有起身的打算。

苏洛还在赖床，不光用两条手臂抱着他，还要把腿搭到他的腿上，蛮横得不得了，伊利亚也由着他。这张床对于两个身高已经超过一米八的男孩来说太窄了，如果他们在这上面打起来，肯定有一个会掉下去，所以在搬进这间公寓之后，伊利亚迅速习惯了苏洛把半个身子都贴到他身上的睡姿。

但苏洛似乎打定主意要捣乱，发现伊利亚醒了之后，他就用牙齿在他肩上轻咬，磨牙一样四处磕碰。

“干嘛？”伊利亚用肘子撞他，他也不躲闪，被撞在肚子上就故意发出一声闷哼。

“好痛哦……你欺负我……”

伊利亚懒得理他。“不睡就起床。”

“起床干什么？”

“做饭。”

“你要做饭么！我想吃土豆了，煮土豆泥好不好？”

“今天你做饭吧，我浑身痛，不想起床。”

想象中的哀嚎并没有出现，相反，他听见苏洛说：“好啊，那我做饭吧。”

还没来得及惊讶，他就感觉有一样硬物开始蹭他的腿。“我正好‘饿了’呢。”

然后他被翻了过去，两条腿被架起来压到胸前，露出了被使用过度、潮湿红肿的下体。

“你干什么！”他挣扎着要爬起来，“发情期明明已经过了……嗯！”

“是么？”已经俯下身开始服侍他的Alpha的抬起头来，歪着头看着他，“可是，我对着伊利亚的话，一年四季都能发情呢。”

“你……！唔……”

伊利亚没说完的话被苏洛的吞咽动作彻底打断了。他体内的情欲被迅速挑起，在Alpha卖力的舔弄下，酸软的大腿根很快完全敞开，充血勃起的阴茎也流出半透明的液体来。苏洛含住前面，看到伊利亚明显的软化，便毫不客气地把手指插入了后面那个湿软的小洞肆意搅弄起来。

伊利亚咬着手指，没料到在昏天暗地的发情期之后，他还会这么容易地就被自己的Alpha撩拨起来。但事到如今，要后悔也迟了，他只能一边抱怨一边张开双腿，被苏洛的舌头和手指玩到了高潮。

结果那天苏洛用手指让他又高潮了两次才肯插入，到后面，伊利亚连腰也直不起来了，苏洛就让他侧躺在床上，掰开他的腿从后面进入。射精之后还迟迟不肯拔出来，一直在里面浅浅刺戳，把伊利亚逼上持续高潮，直到前面什么也射不出来为止。

之后伊利亚一直昏睡到傍晚才醒来，苏洛煮了晚餐，味道出乎意料地好。他以前倒是教过苏洛做菜，但几乎没见过他下厨房，所以伊利亚下意识认为自己的小男友肯定是个厨房白痴，没想到端上来的晚餐像模像样，甚至比他做得还好。

“是不是很好吃？”

看到他把碗里的东西吃得干干净净，坐在地毯上的苏洛眼睛睁大了好几圈，等他吃完就急忙这么问，摆明了要讨夸奖。

“还行吧。”伊利亚咳嗽几下，决定不能让他太自满，怕他失落，想了想又添上一句：“还不错。”

“那就是很好吃咯？”

这次他假装咳嗽糊弄过去，苏洛看他这样也不追问了，把碗放到一旁，自己趴到了床边。

“伊利亚，我有件事想跟你说。”

“什么事？”

苏洛很少用这种口吻说话，伊利亚急忙看了他几眼，担心是什么大事，但苏洛还是平常的神色，嘴角甚至还带着笑意，他这才稍微宽心一点。

“我爸妈下周要回来了，你要不要跟我一起回家吃晚饭？”

对于伊利亚来说，苏洛家是个非常神奇的存在。苏洛的父母是艺术品商人，常年在外工作，每年待在家的时间总共只有几周，因此对苏洛的教育方完全是放养。工作一到，两人包袱一拎就赶去当空中飞人，几周后才笑嘻嘻地回来，夸奖自家儿子又长高变帅了，一点也不担心苏洛会学坏或是受人欺负，也不知道是神经大条还是对自己孩子过分自信。

所以从以前开始，苏洛就经常跑到伊利亚家蹭饭，久而久之，伊利亚的父母完全把苏洛当成了自己的第二个孩子，苏洛也把伊利亚家当成了第二个家。即便如此，苏洛和父母的关系还是很好，只要他们回家，他就会每天回家吃晚餐。

在伊利亚的记忆里，苏洛家的聚餐一般不邀请其他人，毕竟他们团聚不易，不想匀出时间浪费在外人身上也不奇怪，所以苏洛话音刚落，他就说：“我去不太好吧。”

“为什么？”

“他们难得回来，我去打扰不太好。”

“打扰？为什么说是打扰呢？是有很重要的事！”他拉住伊利亚的手，“我想告诉他们，我们两个结合了。”

他还没来得及反应，苏洛的下一句话就已经砸了下来：

“——然后，伊利亚，我想和你订婚。”


End file.
